Desesperado
by Ale-Hoku
Summary: Stiles intenta huir de una vida de constante maltrató pero Derek no le deja marchar tan fácilmente. Ni al joven ni a su pequeño hijo.


Stiles se sobe salto, intentando levantarse de la cama; no lo logro, tenía grilletes en las muñecas y tobillos que lo aferraban a ella, intentaba controlar sus respiración pero le era imposible, estaba asustado. No por el sino por su hijo.

 _ **El chico estaba harto del trato que su espeso le daba, golpes, gritos y humillaciones públicas, estaba cansado de tener que usar gafas oscuras incluso en días nublados, odia que su pequeño se levantara gritando todas las noches por el miedo que su padre le influí. "¿Cómo llegue a esto?" se preguntaba Stiles mientras ponía al niño en el asiento de bebes en el viejo Jeep, saldría de la ciudad como fuera posible. "Todo estará bien" le decía al pequeño. "Todo estará bien" se repetía para sí mismo al ponerse el cinturón.**_

─ _ **No nos encontrara─ dijo arrancando el auto. Hacía años que había entablado una relación con Derek, incluso tenían un hijo; no sabía cómo las casa se habían distorsionado, su padre había muerto hacia algún tiempo, todos y cada una de las personas que apreciaba estaban demasiado lejos como para ayudarlo. Y aquella noche fue la última que toleraría.**_

 _ **Derek estaba furioso porque Stiles hablo con la profesora sobre los ataques de pánico que el pequeño sufría recurrentemente en la escuela haciéndole entender que Derek lo golpeaba. El chico intento defenderse pero la fuerza de su esposo era mayor y lo golpeo de tal forma que apenas podía levantarse, escucho a su hijo gritar desde las escaleras para que Derek se detuviera. Funciono, pero el pequeño fue el blanco de la ira de este.**_

 _ **Aquella noche, conducía por las afueras de la ciudad cuando, algo pesado y grande golpeo la camioneta, haciéndole perder el control y saliendo de la carretera. El humo apenas le pido permitir destruir lo que estaba junto a la puerta donde su hijo lloraba y gimoteaba del dolor.**_

La habitación estaba a oscuras pero no estaba en su hogar, era otro lugar mucho más frio, escuchaba como caía agua del techo. Volteo de un lado a otro esperando encontrar algo que le ayudara a salir de aquel estado, nada estaba a su alcance.

Suspiro tratando de relajar sus músculos, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas de solo recordar como su niño gritaba cuando era sacado de la camioneta a la fuerza. ─Para de llorar maldita sea─ una voz lo sobre salto y la luz se hizo en el cuarto, Derek estaba en la puerta con el pequeño en manos; alejado de ser un tacto suave lo agarraba con tan brutalidad que notaba la sangre que sus uñas causaban.

─ ¡Suéltalo!─ grito Stiles.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué escape como lo intentaban hacer? ─ señaló a Stiles con desdén y sus palabras eran acidas ─ ¿Que pensabas hacer Stiles? ¿Dejarme?

─ ¡Sí maldita sea!─ Stiles exhausto de todo aquello; quería correr, alejarse de aquel hombre.

Derek se acercó a Stiles y lanzo al niño al otro lado de la habitación; esté se golpeó con tal fuerza que resonó en el cuarto, Stiles lo llamo a gritos pero el niño no se movía, una gran mancha de sangre se formó alrededor de su cabeza.

─ ¡No, no, Derek, Derek haz algo por favor!─ dijo aterrorizado. Pero Derek no hizo nada solo se acercó al castaño el cual apartaba la mirada del hombre atento a cualquier movimiento de su hijo ─Derek por favor, puede estar muerto, por favor.

EL hombre tomo los grilletes y reventó cada uno de estos y lo jalo fuera de la habitación dejando al niño en una esquina. Stiles empezó a gritar el nombre del chiquillo pero no hubo respuestas.

El sonido de los zapatos de Derek resonaban en el suelo, mientras que Stiles grita y suplicaba que lo soltara, prometía no volver a irse pero que le dejara volver con su hijo; nada de eso sucedió, llegaron a una habitación un poco más amplia, Derek lo tiro sobre una silla de madera y amarro con fuerza de las muñecas, tobillos y cintura, Stiles se movía de un lado a otro tratando de caerse de la silla; " _tiene que romperse con la fuerza"_ dijo Stiles en su cabeza, Derek se poyo en los descansos de la silla.

─Ahora, aquí te quedaras hasta que comprendas que no puedes dejarme.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que Stiles estaba encerrado en aquel lugar, Derek venia todos los días con comida y agua para él, había escupido en su cara y recibido golpes tan fuertes que perdía la conciencia. Abrió los ojos mirando a su alrededor, la misma habitación y las mismas ataduras, su cuerpo ya no podía más quería volver a dormir.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta le alarmo levantando la mirada y vio como Derek entraba con algo en brazos dejándolo caer al piso con un sonido sordo, aquello se estaba quejando y levantando.

─Mi niño─ dijo Stiles al borde del llanto, el menor intento ir a donde estaba Stiles pero los brazos de Derek lo rodearon impidiéndoselo ─No Derek, no lo lastimes─ suplicaba desesperado Stiles.

El hombre lo llevo hasta la otra esquina del cuarto, no había mucho ahí solo un espacio vacío poco iluminado.

─ ¿Derek? ¿Qué haces? ─ el lobo acaricio la mejilla del niño que temblaba y le puso algo alrededor de las muñecas que parecían brazaletes muy delgados. ─ ¿Derek? ─ Stiles se removía de un lado a otro pensando lo peor.

Una macabra sonrisa estaba en la cara de su esposo mientras se acercaba a Stiles y le obligo a mirar a su hijo que quería acercarse, empezó a llorar y gimotear pidiéndole a Derek que le permitiera estar con Stiles.

─Ahora, ¿Me volverás a dejar? ─ pregunto con tranquilidad Derek, Stiles negó con la cabeza no podía hablar su corazón latía con tal fuerza que le dolía, sentía que le explotaba el pecho ─No suenas muy sincero─ de pronto el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo dio un salto para empezar a retorcerse en el suelo. Stiles no sabía que estaba pasando, no entendía y luego lo miro; luz, pequeños destellos de luz.

La electricidad recorría el cuerpo de su hijo causándole agonía y dolor el niño apenas gritaba y otra descarga recorría su cuerpo ─ ¡DEREK PARA, POR FAVOR, PARA!─ el hombre sus piro y volvió a preguntarle _"¿Me vas a dejar?"_ Stiles dijo que no con una voz quebrada, estaba llorando. " _Bien_ " susurro el moreno y presiono un botón de vuelta, el cuerpo del niño volvió a convulsionar ─ ¡NO! ¡HIJO DE PERRA PARA!─ luego sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza; luego otro y otro, hasta que perdió la conciencia con sus ojos puestos en el niño que lloraba y por lo que notaba se orino encima.

Sintió algo que ardía, Derek estaba a su lado limpiando sus heridas ─ ¿Por qué haces esto? ─ pregunto el castaño apartándose del toque del hombre, el cual solo dejo el algodón en una mesita y se sentó frente a él, tenía un vaso de whisky entre los dedos, Stiles distingo aquel aroma sobre su mejilla, al parecer eso era lo que había causado el ardor. ─Derek, tu… tu no eras así, yo te amaba Derek─ su voz sonaba desesperada, su cabeza trabajaba al cien en ese momento pero estaba segado por el falso pasado con aquel hombre ─Derek, tienes un hermoso hijo, una buena vida y de pronto... tú haces esto, nos haces esto.

La silueta del moreno apenas era distinguible este negó con la cabeza y le arrojo lo que quedaba en su baso a la cara, Stiles cerró los ojos ─ ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está él?

El hombre se levantó y jalo el cabello del chico de tal forma que incluso podía escucharse el rechinido de los dientes tratando de soportar el dolor.

Sus ojos pasaban de una herida a otra, esos hermosos ojos que a veces pensaba que eran verdes y otras azules, esos ojos que lo habían enamorado años atrás ahora le advertían de que estaba frente a un maldito. Intento escupirle en la cara pero Derek puso la mano sobre su boca, Stiles iracundo intento morderlo pero otro tirón lo impidió.

Una estúpida sonrisa aparecieren el rostro de Derek, recordaba esa sonrisa, blanca y reluciente incluso en ocasiones afilada. Recordaba todas esas noches como él sonreía de esa forma cuando Stiles tenía un orgasmo, recordaba todas esas noches. Hermosas noches que incluso llegaban a ser románticas siendo Derek una persona tan reservada.

─ ¿Qué te paso Derek?─ dijo Stiles, el moreno no dijo nada, solo se apartó y desapareció en la oscuridad como lo había hecho su hijo. ─ ¡De vuélvemelo Derek!

Disparos, los disparos lo despertaron, Stiles se removió entre sus ataduras cayendo al suelo golpeándose en el hombre; gritos y disparos del otro lado de la puerta, el brazo de la silla se rompió y le permitió zafarse, jalo y tiro de sus ataduras sus muñecas y tobillos estaban rojos, sabía que toda su cara estaba incluso peor; se levantó con cuidado, sus rodillas temblaban pero aun así camino.

─Papá.

Stiles se sobre salto y escudriño en la oscuridad, el piso estaba mojado. Su hijo estaba ahí en la esquina escondiéndose entre sus piernas ─Aquí estoy, aquí estoy mi amor- lo tomo de la mano y ayudo a levantarse él tampoco tenía la fuerzas suficiente para mantenerse de pie.

Salieron de aquella habitación y caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a lo que parecía una escalerilla, _"estamos en las alcantarillas a las afueras del pueblo"_ dijo para si Stiles. Subieron con cuidado y abrieron la trampilla, el bosque los rodeaba.

─Por fin, por fin estamos fuera─ decía el niño corriendo hasta los árboles, la alegría le hacía olvidar todos lo golpes que habían sufrido su cuerpo. Su padre miro alrededor en busca de algún rastro de Derek.

Caminaron por el bosque durante unos minutos, el crujir de ramas los alerto, Stiles obligo al pequeño a esconderse dentro de un tronco.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ La voz de Derek lo sorprendió. Estaba lleno de sangre y tierra y en las manos llevaba un revolver.

─ ¿Qué hiciste?

El moreno tenía el ceño fruncido y soltó una leve risa, algo espeluznante ─ Los adolescentes no deberían entrar a propiedad privada.

Stiles se alarmo, asesino a dos inocente; a dos jóvenes a dos niños, seguiría su hijo. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba sobre Derek golpeándolo, el hombre mostraba resistencia y le pegaba en las costillas para quitárselo de encima, arañazos y golpes era lo único que podían ver.

Stiles busco de reojo y vio el arma en el suelo, intento cogerla pero Derek también extendió la mano para conseguirla.

 **Dos disparos.**

─Derek.

Stiles golpeo por ultimo en la cabeza al hombre aturdiéndolo un poco.

Sostenían el arma entre los dos, Derek apuntando el cañón hacia Stiles y Stiles apartándolo.

 **Un último disparo.**

La policía caminaba por el bosque en busca del culpable del asesinato de dos jóvenes; su compañero había logrado escapar sin que lo vieran y aviso a las autoridades.

Ya era de noche y la luna llena brilla con intensidad, los oficiales no habían encontrado nada.

─No hay nada por este sector─ decía un hombre uniformado a la radio. Dio un paso atrás para regresar por su camino pero un lloriqueo le alarmo, alzo la linterna y ahí estaba un pequeño sujetando entre sus brazos el cuerpo de un joven de cabello castaño y piel clara.

EL oficial se acero y encendió el radio ─hay otros dos cuerpos y un niño.


End file.
